Kuliyat al'Asrar
The Kuliyat al'Asrar (College of Secrets) is the most prominent guild of mages in the Achaemenid Empire. Headed by Muhar Thrakul, following his ascension to throne in 403/3 AI it became an integral part of the empire and its elite police force. History Though not exactly in name, the Kulliyat al'Asrar started with Muhar Thrakul in 388/3 during his travels to Jhanin with his brother Ahmed. Muhar was tasked with learning as much as he could about the lands they journeyed to culturally, politically, historically, geographically, and spiritually. The goal was to have a trusted advisor who knew the world. As their campaign continued, Muhar expanded his role to discovering the magical secrets of the world in order to aid his brother, bringing in casters of various styles to his cause. While gathering considerable power through knowledge and ancient artifacts, the guild's power was used sparingly and carefully, as to not to play their full hand to their enemies, especially their eventual enemy of the Fey Courts. The term Kuliyat al'Asrar originated as an insult from warriors who thought they were losing lives that could have been saved with the intervention of the mages. As the Achaemenid Empire took shape, the Kulliyat al'Asrar expanded further, as it was to be the managers of a centralized, multi-continental education system. This in turn gave the guild considerable reach and power, and allowed Muhar to move his agents throughout the empire and its provinces without question. Roles The College of Secrets performs many roles and services within the empire. Education Ahmed saw his empire as more than just a weapon against the Fey Courts, he saw it as a way to improve the lives of all people in the wastes. As such, the Kulliyat al'Asrar working in conjunction with Armelic Sages was to become the educational body of the empire, providing free education in writing, history, mathematics, and the arts. Those with magical talent were given the ability to grow their talent instead of being a possible danger to themselves and others, or preyed upon by those seeking their talents. This branch of the college are known as the Mudaris. For the most part, Muhar has kept his brother's vision, though the provinces have been wary of possible attempts at brainwashing their populace, and the schools being used as a cover to move about spies and inquisitors. Military The Maealij Alharb are the militarized sect of the Kulliyat al'Asrar, trained as both warriors and arcanists, these battle mages have become the elite military corps of the empire. With the desertion and rebellion of Zaeed and other generals, their ranking members have effectively taken control of the military. Peacekeeping The Almuhaqaq are a despised and cursed wing of the guild. Originally they were used simply because they were the ones Muhar could trust most, but slowly they became his secret police, and in a few short years, became an inquisitorial force sent to ensure loyalty and order throughout the empire. While the higher ranks are perhaps Muhar's most trusted lieutenants, their grisly work has attracted the servitude of former bandits and demons Research The original purpose of the guild, the Ealim Alathar still carry out research across the world, delving into ruins, texts, and old maps to derive ancient knowledge and power for the betterment of the empire. They often employ the Maealij Alharb for defence. Category:Factions